Can't think of a title
by Black Fox 99
Summary: This is my first story please don't kill me. I stink at summarys so all I have to say about it is YYHIY xover rated just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Lily: Hey there. This is my first fic and so please don't kill me. Alex Flames are aloud even though Lily hates them. Lily why do you allow them? Mark: Because She's stupid. Lily: Am not. Mark: Are to. Lily: Am not. Alex: Here's the first chapter of the story please enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ "..........." Talking '............' Thinking ~~......~~ End of part ****.......**** New Point of Veiw -----........----- Flashback [......] Song Lyrics *.....* Action (..........) AN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Untitled Chapter 1 New Girl [hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black]   
A hand reached down and pushed the off botton on the cd player. The owner of the hand had on black nailpolish on her nails. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with black fishnet sleeves. She was also wearing bagg black cargo pants and black army boots. Her her is black with blue stirkes that gose all the way to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. The girls name is Kagome Higurashi.   
  
It was 5:59 AM on a Monday and her new school started at 6:00 AM. She had just finished walking up the steps of Sarayashiki High School.(AN: Yes I know it's suppose to be Junior High not High school but Jr.High dosen't go with me story so it's High School now) Kagome had to change schools because she got into a fight at her old school and got exspelled. Ironicly enough she was fighting with her exboyfriend Inu Yasha. She was mad because he was cheating on her with her best friend Kikyou. He was mad because she was making a big deal out of it. Kagome ended up putting a subdoing necklace around his neck. then when she said sit he hit the concreat and was knocked out. When the teachers told her to take the necklace off she said no so she got exspelled.   
It was now 6:04 and she was out side the Mr. Takenaka's office. Kagome knocked on the door and was instructed to go in.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, come in sit down. Let me go get your class list and you may go,"Stated Mr. Takenaka. Kagome had spent the weekend going thourgh the school so she knew were everything was. As soon as she had the list she headed to Mr. Akashi's room. (AN: I have no idea what he or Mr. Iwamoto teach if you know please tell me I would be very greatful and I'd give anyone who tells me creadit) ~~~~~~~~~With the YYH Guys (AN Hiei gose to school)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Why did I have to come to this baka school again?" Hiei asked still annoyed when Koenma said he'd be going to school.  
  
"So you don't cause any trouble in The Spirit World" Kurama stated from Hiei's left leaving a space in the middle for Yusuke or Kuwabara.   
"Hn."   
"Hey! Whats the shrimp doing here?"(AN:Guesse who) Kuwbara yelled.   
"Kuwabara you dolt, you were there when Koenma suggested sending him here."Yusuke said while throwing himself into the chair on Kurama's left.   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING URAMESHI?"shouted Kuwabara.   
"I'm sitting what does it look like."  
  
"I'M NOT SITTING NEXT TO THE SHRIMP!"   
"Fine well let the new suker have it," Yusuke suggested while Kuwabara took the seat to his left.   
"What new kid Yusuke?"Kurama asked.   
"Some kid got exspelled for fighting and got dropped here."   
"I see," just as the words left Kurama's mouth the door opened and a girl with black hair and blue stirkes came in and looked around the room for an empty desk. ********Hiei's POV********   
I looked up at the new student. She long black hair with blue stirkes. 'I think I might know her from some where' I thought. I'll just have to find out later. *******Kurama's POV*******   
My mouth fell open I mean she was beautiful. I was so suprised I didn't notice her standing next to me till she spoke.   
"You might want to close your mouth your catching flies," I instenetly closed my mouth and blushed. She giggled a little. Her vocie her giggles were lovely. I had to get to know her.   
"Hi I'm Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama. What's your name?" I asked her. *******Yusuke's POV********   
  
Kurama asked her what the new girl's name was. She looks like Kagome except for what she's wearing and the blue strikes in her hair. There is no way in hell Kagome Higurashi would wear that stuff. *******Kuwabara's POV*********   
Hey the new girls cute.  
  
I wounder if shed go out with me.   
Did I feed Eikichi this morning?   
I Love Yukina. ******Hiei's POV*************   
Hn. Fox just asked her what her name is. He likes her a lot. I feel like I know her from some where though. Maybe when she tells fox what her name is I'll get rid of this stupid nagging feeling inside. ******Normal POV******   
"My name is Kagome Higurashi it's-"   
She didn't have time to finish because of two chairs falling to the ground pluse Yusuke and Hiei shouting,"WHAT!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Lily: Am not. Mark: Are to. Lily: Am to. Mark: Are not. Lily: Ha Ha. I win. Mark: Shit Lily: Mark? Mark: What? Lily: *Whispers something in marks ear* Mark: Ok. *leaves* Alex: Hey where did my boyfriend go? Lily: To run an earened for me. Alex: Ok. By the way that song had nothing to do with the plot. Lily: It wasn't suposed to. Alex: Whatever. Lily: Reveiw please and try to be nice. Alex: Yeah be nice. Lily: Vote for pairings the chioces are... Kagome/Kurama Kagome/Jin Sango/Hiei Sango/Miroku Sango/Kurama Rin/Sesshomaru  
  
and those are the only ones you get to choose for. Alex: Lily will stop the polls on chapter 3 so review and vote. Lily: Any pairings that do well but don't win I'll write fics for those pairings. I'll tell you other pairings in the next chapter. See ya. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ummm

Lily: I'm back even though I didn't give people a chance to review I'm going to count votes on chapter 9 so that gives plenty of time for people to cast their votes. Alex: Lily? Lily: Yeah? Alex: WHERE'S MY BOYFRIEND? Lily: He's not back yet? Alex: NO! Lily: Shot I wanted him to get back with my order. Alex: What's your order? Lily: Not tellin'. Alex: Whatever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "..........." Talking '............' Thinking ~~......~~ End of part ****.......**** New Point of Veiw -----........----- Flashback [......] Song Lyrics *.....* Action (..........) AN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*******Hiei's POV**********   
No it can't be she died. I saw Kagome Higurashi fall with my.......   
********Normal POV********  
  
Hiei's thoughts were inerupted when he heard the girl talk again.   
"My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome stated a little annoyed,"You got a problem with that."   
"Kagome is that really you?" Yusuke asked, Kagome nodded in reply,"It's me Yusuke Urameshi remember me?"   
"Yusuke! I haven't seen you since Lils was teaching you how to fight. How are you doing? It's been so long. You should have called her you know she thought you might have died," Kagome stated softly.   
"How is she doing?"   
"Ok I guess as good as could be expected. I'm moving in with her and some of my other friends."   
"Do you think after school we could go see her?"   
"Sure but I must warn you she might try to purify your demon friends."   
"Yeah prob.... WAIT! How did you know they are demons?"   
"Long story I'll tell you later." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily: I'm sorry it's short but I want reviews and if you want me to answer any of your reviews just tell me ok? Alex: Lily your story isn't making much sence. Lily: It will be explained in the next chapter hopefully. Alex: Let's hope Mark is back by then. Lily: Yep. Oh and a few other things about the voting if you can think of any other pairings I didn't put but you might like to see please put that with your review, and if some of you would like to be in the story I would like to add some other people in the story and if you have a Boyfriend/Girlfriend or would like to be paired with anybody but Jin or Touya please tell me so. People who don't get in now I will right another story all I need is a description of stuff like hair,eyes,personality, and stuff like that then you will be added in one of the two stories. Alex: O_O That was a long author's note. Lily: *looks like she wants to kill Alex* I wasn't done. Alex: Oh. Lily: If you want to be in the story send description either in your review or in an email. Alex: If you send an email make sure the subject says something like 'hey I would like to be in the story' or something along those lines. Lily: If it's just a friendly email then put something like 'hi I read your story and ___________' you fill in the blank. Please review I do take flames. Alex: Lily you never answered my question about why you except flames. Lily: Well you see even if I say no flames I'll must likely get them anyways pluse I think that the nice people out there will be reasonable and not send flames for spelling mistakes and petty stuff like that. Well I got to go I'm tired and not feeling well someone in school today thought it would be funny to put suger in my mashed patatos and now my stoumach hurts. Alex will you post this for me? Alex: Sure. Lily: Thanks. *Walks off* Alex: *Watches Lily walk off with sad eyes* Please review and make Lily feel better. Oh and try to guess what Lily sent Mark to get. She won't tell me so it would be nice if someone could guess. Well see ya. 


	3. Chapter 3: Insert Good Title Here

Alex: Why isn't Mark back?  
  
Lily: *reading and not listening*  
  
Alex: I mean he's been gone a while where do you think he is?  
  
Lily: *still reading and not listening*  
  
Alex: Lily? *Turns and sees Lily reading* LILY!  
  
Lily: *Looks up* Oh sorry I was reading.  
  
Alex: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! *Leaves room*  
  
Lily: Well ok then. Oh a few things before I start the story 1st of all I would like to say don't forget to vote for the pairings. If no one votes then I'm going to have to choose and you really don't want that. Another thing I think last chapter I said something about not writing anything else till I got some reviews well I would like to say I got a review. It was posted by Zodiac Ice Healer. Oh a note to Zodiac Ice Healer thank you for the nice review and the advice to in a way answer an unasked question I do not consider what you wrote a flame, I consider it help, and I thank you. I would also lik-  
  
Mark: I'm back I hope your happy.  
  
Lily: Thank you Mark you did take them to everyone right?  
  
Mark: Yes I did.  
  
Lily: Ok you might want to talk to Alex she was worried.  
  
Mark: *Leaves*  
  
Lily: Umm. I'm sorry for the short chapters but till I get more reviews about pairings I'm not going to be able to do much so please review. One more thing I will be adding some of my own characters soon if you want to be in the story put it in your review with a description of things like hair color eye color hair length and stuff like that be sure to include an email address so I can reach you if/when I have questions for you if you want to be in the story but don't want to put the description in the review just email me at KuramaFan425@aol.com k please put a subject down if you email me. Ok some other stuff a warning rated for curse words some fighting and um that's it. On 1-24-04 I will most likely have either a special chapter or a special story in honor of someone so that's it I'm done wasting your time with something your probably not even reading so enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "..........." Talking '............' Thinking ~~......~~ End of part ****.......**** New Point of View -----........----- Flashback [......] Song Lyrics *.....* Action (..........) AN  
  
On the other side of town a teenage girl was about to go see her mentor. The girl was tall, pretty thin, her hair was black with red highlights. Her hair went down to her waist and at the moment was in a lose braid. Her eyes were an icy blue and sometimes changed to an icy blue, either way she didn't have pupils.  
  
The girl was wearing black steel toed boots, baggy black jeans, and a skin tight black fish net sleeve shirt. On her head she wore a backwards-black baseball cap. With the outfit she was wearing people could have thought she had been in jail at least once but the truth of the matter was she wore all black because she likes it and she wore the cap to hide her black fox ears with red.  
  
The girl looked over at the clock. It read 8:30 am. I better get going or Genkai's going to kill me,' with that thought the girl took off to Genkai's Temple.  
  
Sure Genkai already had a student but she look out for her grandchild too so she could take care of herself and all.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door. Genkai opened it to see her granddaughter.  
  
Lily: Well there you have it chapter 3 I'll probably make the 4th chapter tonight but I want reviews and to have people vote on the pairings. Oh I would like to say something to BloodRoseOTDemon I'm glade you enjoy the fic and I would also like to say thank you for the nice review and I hope you review some more on other chapters. By the way to all others that read this fic read the fics by BloodRoseOTDemon from what I've seen they're really good. Alex, will you please end this chapter I have major work load right now and I wanted to post this first so will you close it up?  
  
Alex: Sure.  
  
Lily: Thanks.*leaves*  
  
Alex: Ok Lily doesn't own anyone but the one girl in this chapter the one with the fox ears. Umm you know the pairings to choose from the pairings Lily has thought of already are Touya/OCC and Jin/OCC so think of what other pairings you want. See ya. 


	4. Chapter 4: Grandma

Lily: NEW CHAPTER! Alex: Lily are you ok? Mark: Your acting weird. Lily: THIS IS CHAPTER 4! 4 CHAPTERS IN 48 HOURS! I ROCK! Mark: Wait are you telling me your going for a 4th chapter right now? Lily: You were gone during a chapter so I plan on trying to get a few chapters tonight. Alex: What about pairings? Lily: Please vote soon I haven't got any votes so please reveiw. Oh I have an idea. Mark: Oh God we're all going to die. Lily: Mark it's a good idea I swear. Alex: Let's hear it. Lily: Ok. I was thinking that maybe we could have a guest on every chapter of the story like I ask a reviewer who they want from either Inu Yasha or YYH or Yu-Gi-Oh that way we have a more exciting time here. Do you like it? Mark: O_O She had a good idea *faints* Alex: So let me get this straight. You ask a reviewer to pick someone from either of these 3 shows and the person the reviewer chooses comes on for one chapter of this story? Lily: Close I was thinking of having them with us till the end of the story and just keep adding on. Alex: I like it. Lily: Good onto the story. "Lily," the Genkai said," I'm glade you're here." Standing at the door was none other then Lily Ann Fox (AN. Alex: You put yourself! Lily: Yeah. Why? I see no problem.) "Long time no see hey Grandma?" Lily asked. "I have two people I want you to meet." "Ok but can I call Kag really quick and tell her that once schools out for the day to meet me here?" "Of course I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done." (AN:Really OCC Genkai) ~*~*~*~*~*~* With YYH Gang and Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Ms Higurashi You have a message from the office that after school you are to meet your friend Lily Fox at her grandmother's," said the teacher Mr. Cola. "Yes sir Mr. Cola," Kagome stated. ~*~*~*~**~**~With Lily~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ "Ok Grandma I called Kag's school so she should be coming here after school," Lily said as she entered the kitchen she was met by not her Grandma but a strange looking demon with red hair, blue eyes, and a horn on his forehead. (AN Lily: Guess Who)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jins POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I heard a voice coming towards the kitchen I was shocked to find a girl about Urameshi's age looking unaffected by the fact she was face to face with a demon. During the few minutes of silence did a get a good look at her. Everything about her was beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her figure I mean she was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. A few minutes after those thoughts appeared did she start to speak.  
  
"Umm I'm sorry I thought my grandmother was in here but I guess not," the angel spoke. Her voice was like the soft beautiful ringing of crystal bells. She's like a goddess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 5 seconds after Jin thought all of that did the door to the kitchen open and in the door way was.....  
  
Lily: God I'm Evil stopping right there but I need some funny stuff to happen and I can't think of anything. By the way don't kill me cause I stopped I wrote 6 pages including this so I wrote more then normal which is like 1-3 pages.  
  
Alex: Hey don't forget to R&R and please DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON PAIRINGS.  
  
Lily: I need a hug. *Almost in tears*  
  
Alex: Lily what's wrong.  
  
Lily: My brother just called this fic a piece of bulls**t!*Starts to sob*  
  
Alex: I'll kill him for this come with me Mark.*Leaves*  
  
Mark:*Leaves too*  
  
Lily: Guys..Guys. They left me all alone. And they didn't even give me a hug. Till next time. See Ya.  
  
Room:*Gets dark but you hear little sniffs from Lily* 


	5. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Lily: Hey I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I just got my first flame and I thought I should answer it any ways. And I'll be talking answering a cool review sent by a cool person. So if you don't get what's happening in the beginning or don't get what's happening at all read this author's note. Mark would you just ask a question that was kind of in the flame from radioedit please.   
  
Mark: radioedit doesn't get what's going on in the beginning.   
  
Lily: All right I know I'm going to get another flame about this so let's just answer it now. The reason you don't really get it is you the readers are in a way suppose to guess what's going on. aka foreshadowing put the clues together. It's supposed to get your mind going.   
  
Mark: Zzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
Lily: Ok I'll thank the nice reviewers by my self. I got a review for chapter 2 from Mysterious-Kistune and I feel I owe an explanation to you all about the long author notes. I put them there to try and get people to vote for the pairings but no one listens to me.   
  
Alex&Mark: Did you say something Lily?   
  
Lily: See. My friends don't even listen. If I were to tell them my favorite people from YYH they'd probably forget. By the way my favorite characters are Jin and Touya. Oh well review. Please don't flame me for the author's note like I said last chapter I need both ideas and the fact at this very moment were I live it's 4:25 in the morning. I'll get ideas during the day and I'll post them when I get home ok? See ya real soon. 


	6. The Real Chapter 5 and HELP US!

Mark: Where is that baka?  
  
Alex: You mean Lily. I don't know the last time I saw her was the 4th chapter.  
  
Mark: How did you get this chapter then?  
  
Alex: Lily broke into my locker at school.  
  
Mark: O_O  
  
Alex: but just so you know it's not much of a chapter.  
  
Mark: Get on with it.  
  
The Real Chapter 5!  
  
At the kitchen door was Touya Master of Ice with a look of shock on his face. All in the room was quiet till Touya spoke,"Lily is that you?"  
  
"Hai. It is me Touya. It's been a while," Lily said then gave Touya a huge hug and surprisingly Touya hugged her back.  
  
"How have you been sister (AN: Alex: You thought I was Lily? Just so you know not all of the fics Lily will write have her as Touya's sister just this one.)," Touya asked.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"What's going on," Jin yelled so he would be noticed.  
  
"We should start from the beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brother?" a little girl around the age of 6 asked looking in a bedroom, "Not here." As she walks down the hallway you could tell you were in the presence of some demons by the pictures on the wall. "Have you seen my brother?" The little girl asked a picture of a women with long black hair and pink eyes.  
  
"No deary I haven't seen him today," the lady in the picture answered.  
  
"Oh. If you she him tell him to come to my room ok mommy?" the little girl asked.  
  
The lady in the picture now knowen as the girl's mother replied,"Of course I will Lily."  
  
The little girl, Lily, said her thanks and headed to her room.  
  
Her room was a light gray color. The bed was right across from the door. The bed was black rod iron 4 poster with black and gold blankets. She had lots of stuffed animals of all different sizes, colors, and shapes.  
  
S picked up her favorite which was a stuffed black cat, like about the size of a ty beanie buddy, with white paws,green eyes, and had a icy blue ribbon around it's neck, her older brother gave it to her for her birthday and ever since she's almost never sen without it.  
  
Just as she hugged it close she heard a voice from her door way," Mom told me to come see you. Are you all right?" Lily's older brother Touya asked. Touya was a couple hundred years older then her and he was very protective of her  
  
"Big brother!" Lily then lanched her self into Touya's arms.  
  
Touya, being that he was used to this greeting had opened up his arms to give her a hug. Then he noticed something different about the hug. Lily, his little sister, his reason for living, was crying." Lily what's wrong?" he asked as he tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. What he saw was pain. He wanted to kill whoever or whatever had caused his little sister's pain.  
  
"Lily what happened?"  
  
"I was walking through the.the forest and I.I was attacked by a bi.big demon and he.he said to hand over the...the scared jewel and he'd spare me but I didn't know what he was talking about so he tried to..to kill me," by the time she was done she was crying.  
  
"Don't worry little one I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"You're the best Big brother in all of the three worlds Touya."  
  
After that was said Lily fell asleep in the safety of her brother's arms.  
  
About 4 hours later Lily watched in horror as her brother was knocked out and she was sent to the human world to the Green Ice Shrine owned by a family that went by The Foxes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jin was just absorbing what he just heard. The Angels name is Lily, She's Touya's sister, and she was sent to the human world when she was young by demon numbers that is. "Wow," was all he could say.  
  
"So you understand now," Lily asked little uncertain if the red haired demon across from her and her big brother understood.  
  
"Yeah. I do I guess. It's a little shocking to think that kind of thing would happen."  
  
"You're not the only one. When I found out I thought it might be best if she stayed in the human world," Touya stated.  
  
"I guess I didn't have to introduce you after all," came a new voice from behind Lily.  
  
"I know Touya but I don't know him," Lily told Genkai.  
  
"Sorry how rude of me I am Jin The Wind Master," Jin told the now bewildered girl while taking her hand in his and kissing the top gently then released her hand.  
  
Lily then after getting her hand back looked at her watch," Oh I have to go meet Kagome out front she should be here soon. Time really flew during the story we've been standing here for a few hours." With that Lily started to the front of Genkai's Temple.  
  
"Genkai how do you know my sister?" Touya asked the aging woman.  
  
"My daughter was the one who took Lily in when she was 6," Genkai replied in her normal manner.  
  
All was quiet till they heard it,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!"  
  
Alex: Lily still not back. Where could she be?  
  
Mark: Alex go lie down in your room ok?  
  
Alex: Ok. *goes to lie down upstairs*  
  
Mark: Ok please don't use this against me but help me and Alex find out why Lily isn't back. Look for clues. Is she mad at us? Did Alex and I do something. Did we ignore her? Oh by the way if we don't find out then this story may never be finished so help....please. If Alex or I did something to upset her help us find what we did and how to fix it please. 


	7. The Real Chapter 6 and if you want Lily ...

Alex: Hey everyone today we have a guest and her name is sailormoon55 or SM for short. Mark: That baka Lily still isn't back. SM: Mark remember why she left in the first place. Mark: *pales* Alex: *starts to sob* SM: Ok umm I know Lily Alex and Mark from school, welI at least know Lily from Literature and I've read a lot of the stuff she writes in class.Well this chapter is going to feature some stuff she wrote in class along with a song or 5 I hope when Lily returns she doesn't mind. Well on with the fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Outside of Genkai's Temple~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"SHUT UP YOU BAKA I'M NOT A DAME GHOST!" shouted a very PO'd Lily.   
"Hey Lils! What's up?" Yusuke asked saving the Kuwabara's life.   
"Yusuke?" Lily's eyes were on the brink of tears.   
"Yeah it's me."   
By this time Genkai, Jin, and Touya came out side to this scene and were woundering how Lily and Yusuke knew eachother.   
Lily walked up to Yusuke and put a hand on his face as if to see if this was real or just a dream. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I guess Lily and Urameshi are going out. I guess I never would have had a chance with an angel like Lily any ways. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Touya's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It looks like Jin has a crush on my sister but it also looks like Yusuke and Lily are going out though. Wait I though Yusuke had a girl friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I guess it was to good to be ture. I..............   
*BAM BOOM WHAP* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Everyone was suddenly drawen out of thier thoughts and noticed that Yusuke was very badly beaten. He was all purple, blue, and black.   
"He he Urameshi got beaten up by a girl," the baka stated. 5 seconds after that statement was made Kuwabara joined Yusuke on the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'She's not dating Urameshi! She's not dating Uramesh-' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jin's thoughts were interupted by the voice of an angry Hiei,"WHAT THE F*****G H**L! YOU DIED I SAW YOU DIE," during that sentence he was looking at Lily, but now he was looking at Kagome,"AND YOU DIED WITH HER!"   
Since Hiei was to busy ranting about the fact he saw them die he failed to notice Yukina and 18 shadowy figures joined the groupe.   
Finally fed up with the verticaly changed demon's ranting Lily snapped,"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked shocked at the sudden outbrust,"I'm not sure what your talking about but if you mean what I think you mean then listen up I'm only going to say this once." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
It was a warm sunny morning in Deltona, Florida. It was only the begining of January yet there were 2 girls outside on a bout in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They were in Florida for vacation and being use to cold winters the 2 girls were wearing their swimsuits and jumping in to the water.   
The first girl had hair was black with red highlights. Her hair went down to her mid-back. Her eyes were an icy blue and sometimes changed to an icy violet (an: ummm there is a little note Lily wrote to herself to fix that in the 3rd chapter I think so back to the story), either way she didn't have pupils. She was wearing a black divesuit with an icy blue strip down the middle to show where the zipper was. This girls name was Lily Fox. The greatest Pristess there ever was (AN: Umm. I'll explain later) was. She was sleeping when it happened. She had a vision of her and her adopted sister Kagome getting attacked.   
The second girl Kagome was the one who had the vision but sent it to Lily. Kagome had raven black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink one peice swimsuit. When she had the vision she looked at her sister and they both went below deck.   
When they came back up they found 9 demons before them but they realised too late that a tenth one was behind them and they were 'killed'. After the demons left a new demon appered. This demon was short wearing all black. He had a white bandana on his forhead and his arm was wrapped. The demon had black hair with a white starburst that seemed to defie gravity. He looked at the ashes that were once the 2 girls and then he left.   
10 minutes after he left the two girls came out from below deck. "That was close. Good thing we could summon up those glomes in time or we would have been toast," the girl knowen as Kagome said.   
"It would have been the other way around. They would have been the toasted ones," the one knowen as Lily stated.   
"Whatever. What are we going to tell everyone?"   
"The truth. We were attacked and barely summoned up a glome in time."   
"Ok." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"And that's what happened," Lily finished.   
  
"Ok. May I ask a question?" the ever polite Kurama asked.   
"Go ahead," Lily motined for him to ask.   
"Why did you beat them up," While Kurama was asking this he made a motion towards Yusuke and the baka.   
"Well a few years after I was taken from my home I moved here and met my brothers and sisters. Mind you they aren't really my brothers and sisters but that's kind of what they are to me. Well any ways most of them had to go out of town for a year and the only people left were me and Kagome. Well the day after everyone else left Kagome brought Yusuke to the shrine because he wanted to learn how to fight. From that day on he was like another brother. When he got into a fight he couldn't handle I was there to back him up. But like the poet Robert Frost said 'Nothing Gold Can Last'. One day when Yusuke was suppose to come for training and he didn't show so Kagome waited on the porch and I went inside to do some homework and watch the news and......and," by this piont Lily was trying to keep the tears at bay.   
  
  
"AND WHAT?"Hiei shouted. Which earned him a whack on the head from Kurama.   
"Well you get to hear the rest from my piont of view. When I heard Lily shout for me to get inside to see this I could tell she was crying. When I got inside I saw that on the news they were talking about the death of a teenager. It wasn't untill the reporter said 'The boy's name was Yusuke Urameshi' did I realise what had happened. Both me and Lily cryed ourselves to sleep for the rest of the year are family was gone." At that Kagome stopped. Lily got herself back under controll.   
"That's it oh and for the orange haired baka. I just beat him up for the heck of it." Lily stated with a laugh. It was at that moment the baka deside to wake up.   
"What happened?" Kuwabara groaned. And being the baka that he is he foregot that he had been beaten up by Lily so when he saw her he lanched into his evil speach of doom. He grabbed her hands, earning growls from Jin,Touya, and he got death glares from the 18 shadowy figures and Genkai, got down on his knees and said," I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara. And I-"   
He was about to continue when Lily interupted him,"I swear if you either grope me or ask me to bear you a child I will beat you to a bloody plup!"   
With that said Kuwabara backed away.   
It was then Lily noticed the shadowy figures and then through a mind link she told one of them 'Meet me and Kagome at the shrine we'll be there in a day or 2' and with that she closed the link. The shadowy figures disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"It's getting late Lily, Kagome I suggjest you stay here tonight," Genkai said in her normal vocie. I like the fact she suggested that. I can get to know Lily better.   
"I like that idea. That way I can catch up with my brother," Lily said. I felt a little dissapionted till I heard the next part."And maybe get to know Jin a little better. Sound like a plan?"   
"WHAT ABOUT US YOU OLD HAG!?!?" Looks like Urameshi woke up.   
"Fine dimwit you and your friends may stay to," Genkai responded sounding a little upset that she would have less time with Lily.   
"Jin?" a vocie called my name. I looked up to see it was Lily.   
"Yeah?" Oh smooth very smooth.   
"Could you help me get some stuff from the attic?"   
"Of coruse. I can even get us up there really fast to!" great now I sound arrogant too.   
"Thank you Jin!" After she said that she turned so she faced Kagome,"Hey Kag could you and Kurama go get some of the supplies from the shed?" Kagome nodded and took off Kurama followed her.   
Then Lily turned back to me,"You ready Jin?"   
"Yeah,"I replyed and walked over to her and pulled her close,which made me blush and I think I saw a little pink tint on her cheeks. After a minute I finally said,"Hold on tight," the reply I got was a slight nodd, her arms around my neck,and I yet again started to blush. With all that done we took off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alex: Did you think of all that? SM: No. Last week we had a writting assignment in class and this was what Lily wrote. Mark: Then How'd you get it? SM: Well you see we turned it in and we got it back today and the teacher asked me to bring it to Lily but since she wasn't at her house I decided to post it for her. By the way the follwing is important stuff and if you don't read and respond there may not be a new chapter. Alex: We need more reviews. Mostly ones that tell Lily we appreciate her and her hard work. We're doing are part be trying to make this less stressful for her. Things that would help are more pairing votes, more reviews in genral,and other little things like that. SM: Oh pairing votes so far Kagome/Kurama = 4 Sango/Miroku =1 Sess/Rin =1 All others =0 


	8. Chapter 8: The Attic, The Shed, and The ...

Hey guys this is a new chapter just read it. Author notes are at the end. "......" Regular talking '......' Thoughts ~*~*~*~*~*................~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ POV change ********........********* Begin/End of chapter (.....) Extra author notes [.....] telepathic talking {.......} Kurama to Yoko ++++++++++........++++++++++++ Flashback mode [.........] Song Lyrics  
  
All right you get the point just read the chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LILY'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
When we took of I could finally feel the wind in my hair without wasting my energy. To bad it was over so soon. 'Well,' I thought when Jin landed on the floor of the attic, 'At least he was telling the truth about how fast he could get us up here.' I then realized he was still holding on to me.  
  
  
"Ahh Jin?"   
  
  
"Yes Lily?" He asked.   
"I think you can put me down now," I answered.   
He put me down and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that lass."   
"It's ok," I said. I was about to say something else when I a box full of papers caught my eye. I ent over to it and looked inside it. "I thought I asked her to burn these," I mumbled to no one in particulare. "Asked who to burn what?" Jin asked peaking over my shoulder. "Nothing," I said as I pushed the box away from both me and the wind master. I walked over to where Grandma keeps my wepons and grabbed one of the boxes, "Do ya think you could get those two boxes for me Jin?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to make a second trip up here. "Of course I can Lily," He answered, "Where do they need to go?" he asked as he picked up the boxes. "Ok thanks Jin. All we have to do is get the boxes downstairs and," I said. He nodded and we took the boxes downstairs to the room I was sharing with Kagome. ~*~*The shed Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~ Kurama and I had just gotten to the shed. I opened the door and looked inside. I saw a garden hose, '*Snort* Who needs a garden hose when they've got Lily with her powers,' I thought as I went over to a box. 'Lily would kill me if I showed them to anyone,' I thought, 'Might as well take this anyways. Might be useful.' I looked over at Kurama, "Hey Kurama, could you carry this when we go inside?" I asked. "Sure. What is it?" He asked as he walked over to me. "Blackmail," was my replie as I walked over to Lily's box of katana sharpeners, rags, and other things she uses to take care of her assortment of wepons. Kurama raised an eyebrow at what I said but didn't say anything. I picked up the box I was next to and Kurama picked up the other one. We went back to the temple where the others were waiting for us. **********End of Chapter***************************** Lily: This is my update for this story till I think of more ideas. Jin: Lily worked hard on this chapter. Lily: Sorry it's so short. -_-u Like I said I can't think of anything to do. Jin: *nods* Lily: Thanks to all who reviewed for this story. Please read & review. I think this might be how I do all the author's notes now. I mean leaving them till the end of a chapter. It's easier. Oh just so you know the score for the pairings vote it's: Hiei/Kagome 3 Kurama/Kagome 2 Sango/Miroku 1  
  
Sesshoemaru/Rin 1  
  
Well anyways, I have to go now. See ya next chapter. 


	9. No Title

BF: Hello everyone I would just like to say I might be removing this story and my other stories do to increase in flames directed towards me. If you want me to keep this story and my other story up just send an email or review telling me so. My email address is on my bio page if you want to email me. 


	10. Important note

Hey everyone. If you want to know more about what's going on with my stories please take a look at my profile. Thank you.

BF


End file.
